Raindrops on roses
by xXlightxDarknessXx
Summary: He visits her every night in her dreams for months and kidnaps her on New Years Day. Her parents let him. A deal was made when she was born about her life. Now she finds out she belongs to a purple eyed vampire hottie? What the hell is going on? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

A drop of dark red liquid ran its way down the side of my finger. Just a paper cut. I watched it make its journey, admiring the perfect shade before I brought it up to my mouth and licked it off, sucking slightly on the cut to stop the flow. I'm not some sort of cannibal or something, its just a natural reflex – to suck a paper cut, after all your own saliva is the best thing to heal a cut.

I turned my attention back to my English essay, what's the point? I'll finish it some other time. I put my pen down, exhausted. Rolling over on my bed the clock told it was time to sleep – 2am. It was a Friday night and I felt like a total nerd. I had tried to finish it off tonight so I could do whatever I wanted for the whole weekend. Oh well I could talk my parents into letting me off the hook right? I sighed as I sat up, stretching. I was stiff for lying in one position too long. I changed, brushed my teeth, slumped down on my bed sleepily and closed my eyes. It was dark in my room but the light from my lamp shone through my eyelids making everything red. I scowled moodily and slowly turned my head, not bothering to turn it off.

I would most likely get sick with the icy breeze coming through the open window but right now I didn't care. I groaned as my stomach rumbled. 'Shut up,' I thought at it, 'some people are trying to sleep here'. With that last thought I fell asleep quickly.

If I had had any sense I would've closed the damn window. If I had a brain I would've closed the curtains and turned the lamp off. And I would've, if I'd had known what would happen to me. If I'd known what the consequences of a small cut, an open window and a clear breeze were in a world where the most deadly creatures, the perfect predators were waiting. But I didn't know because it's not true.

I shivered where I lay, still asleep. It was a good thing I was a deep sleeper. I was having a nightmare, I couldn't keep still, I couldn't scream and shout for help and I couldn't wake up, not yet.

"Sshhh, its okay princess I won't hurt you, I'll keep you safe..." he repeated it again, he whispered words of comfort in my ear as he held me tightly in his arms. It was cold here, in his arms, too cold, it scared me but in a way it still felt good on my clammy skin. But I was afraid of this man; he was older than I was, much stronger and far too attractive than what was necessary. He was pale with dark brown hair, straight dark brown hair. It was quite long, combed forward to hide parts of his face. It hid his eyes, going past them to his cheek bones. But with his face so close to mine I could see, feel, hear everything. The soft curve of his lips, pulled up at the edges in a smile, the tender jaw line, slightly feminine, the prominent cheekbones set in the right place, the straight angle of his nose, but the eyes, they caught me off guard and I stopped struggling in his embrace. They looked so-so-so... well lets just say that beautiful is an understatement. They were like stars. They were twinkling honestly at me, telling no lies, suddenly I found myself wondering if what he said before was true. They were purple and they changed colour? The shade was changing constantly, from pupil outwards like ripples in a pond; electric purple, orchid, heliotrope, mulberry, pansy purple, Tokyo purple. Suddenly they turned quite light: periwinkle, lavender, mauve.

It was stunning.

I didn't move and he chuckled, repositioning me in his lap so he could hold me even closer. As he was shifting me I realised that it was just as brilliant when he looked away, when they were partly obscured by his thick, long black lashes. Some part of my brain was still working and I managed to move my hands to his chest in a poor attempt to keep some distance. As usual. Yes I'd had this dream before, every night from my last birthday in July. It's the night before New Years Eve tonight. I was waiting, I should've woken up by now, I always do, just before I see his eyes I'm pulled away. Why is tonight so different? And why does this dream feel so real; his cool breath on my cheek, tickling slightly, his gentle fingers lightly tracing over my lips. He moved closer. My breath caught in my throat. But still I waited.

I stared blankly at the wall behind him, frozen as his lips caressed by ear. He spoke slowly. I gasped as he pulled away and searched his eyes, it was true. I will be his. I have no choice.

My eyes flashed open and I jumped as the window slammed shut.

Author's Note:

Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed. Tell me if I should continue it. Oh and I will be drawing the character and posting it on deviant. I'll give you the link when it's done. Thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

_My eyes flashed open and I jumped as the window slammed shut._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat impatiently on the edge of my seat. What was wrong with me? I need to get a grip; it's a dream for crying out loud! A little voice in my head thought otherwise. I thought over the possibilities it was showing me. Well, first of all, I know my imagination isn't that perfect, to produce something as flawless as a prince, it's not possible! Even after seeing his eyes for the first time and I know that the image that's still in my head is nowhere near as close to what I saw. But what I felt! The touch was impossible to imagine. It's very difficult to explain, but it was so real! Ugh. That's it, I've finally cracked – I'm crazy. Crazy enough to have been sat here stressed over a load of nonsense for nearly 2 hours.

It feels like something more than just a dream. Usually something funny or scary happens yet in this one nothing at all. This... man, I don't know why I always think of him as a man, I mean he can't be any older than 17, but the word 'boy' is just not him, he just holds me close to him every stinking night like I'm a teddy bear! Why? Why can't he see that he's annoying and leave-what the hell am I on about? See, now you know about the craziness. If I'm honest, then these are the best... and worse dreams I've ever had. They terrify me when he gets so close and I see every thing but his face, it's so unsettling. He always seems so sure, so happy and deep down I like the dreams very much, I'm used to them, its comforting to have someone like that, someone who seems to love you so much that he tries to spend every second possible with you. And when he chuckles it's like the butterflies in my stomach are having a party. I admit that I like the dream but that doesn't mean they don't terrify me. But yesterday it was even worse, when I saw his face all the doubt vanished and I was questioning myself: Why do I resist? It's so perfect, why argue? He wants me and I'm hurting him, how can I do this? He's not lying to me, I can see it. And I remember I could. I could see it, and I wished I hadn't.

I wonder what my mom would say. She would (ask what he looked like and if it's a guy from school,) say that I'm reading into this too much and to forget about it. That's kind of hard when I dream about him every night. I know that it's a dream, I know that dreams aren't real, I know I probably shouldn't tell anyone because they'll think I'm crazy, and I just know that there's something more to this! But what?

I heard the sound of tyres on gravel and figured my mom was home from work. Was it seven o'clock already? I would have to go to sleep in a few hours. Just thinking about what was coming made me nervous. I grumbled irritably as I remembered what he last said.

"Hey mom!" I called to let her know where I was as the door slammed shut. My mom had been acting quite strange lately. I don't think it's just work, maybe she's just upset that her little baby is growing up.

"Hey honey, I thought you'd be out with your friends today?"She asked as she hung her coat up.

"Yeah, I cancelled on them. Didn't feel like it. How come your home early, it's only half past six." I wondered aloud when I noticed the time. It wasn't like her to be here before seven.

"Not much to do so Max let me off early tonight, said I needed a break what with all the paper work he's got me doing." She shuffled around the kitchen, she wasn't looking at me. I didn't think much of it, she's just a little stressed, as usual, that Max is a right little idiot; after all one person can only do so much.

I got up and went into the living room, flopped down onto the sofa and aimlessly started flipping through the channels on the TV. I ate dinner quietly, nervously and my mom was the same. When it was half past twelve I asked her why she hadn't yelled at me to go to bed yet. She just ignored me and started glancing at the clock every five minutes. Just watching her was making me anxious too, not that I already wasn't. She had began to get real clingy a few months ago and when she wasn't eating or sleeping she was hanging around me.

After about ten minutes she turned the TV off, I got up thinking about what would happen tonight when she grabbed my hand and I obediently sat back down.

"Er, mom is everything alright?" I watched her as she bit her lip.

"Yes honey, e-everything is f-fine. It's just that I'm expecting a v-visitor, an old friend really. He said t-that h-h-he'd like t-to meet... you."She looked up at me as I sat confused.

"What's really going on? You look like you're about to cry, who is it?" I was worried about her. Who is this person?

"He's a good person, y-you don't have to worry about anything." What had brought this on? How long has she known about this 'visitor'? I hugged her tightly and tried to soothe her.

"He'll look after you, I'm sure." She whispered as she clutched me a bit too viciously.

"What?" I was being kicked out? No. Given away? That's what it looks like. Or taken?

The door bell rang.

We sat there and waited, I was frozen. What's happening? How long has she known? Why hadn't she told me before? Who was he? My grip weakened and on her and she stood up, my hands falling limply onto my lap. She went out into to the hall and it took me a minute to snap out of my daze and follow slowly.

She had already opened the door and I noticed it was raining. There he was, smiling at her and messing up his dark wet hair. Of all the things to think about and I just have to remember that even after six months he never told me his name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't breathe. No way, no way, no way! I can't believe it. It can't really be him. But he's right there; a few steps closer and I can touch him. No, it's just another dream; I must've dozed off on the couch. But why would the dreams suddenly change like that? And how does my mom fit into any of this? It's real. It can't be! Touch him!

My mom stood close by, watching me warily while rocking forwards and backwards on the balls of her feet. He just stood there and stared at me, smiling a little. He had the strangest expression on his face; it was almost as if he was relieved.

I stumbled forward, I was so close and-I tripped over my own feet. He was there immediately to catch me. I looked at him, he was so close. It was all so familiar, the heat in my cheeks the breath on my face. Then I saw them. Those eyes, this is definitely real. They were changing repeatedly, flickering into light pinks and blues every now and then. Wow. My heartbeat accelerated to a quick _thud-thud-thud_ and my breath came unevenly. This was too much. I instantly regretted that thought as he straightened up, letting go of me and turning to my mom.

"It's very nice to see you again, Mary." He smiled warmly at her and I nearly fell over again. She _knew _him?! Wait, I'm going with _him_?! I was right; he wasn't just a figment of my imagination. _He was real._ And he was here, right in front of me. He shook hands with my mom who seemed very happy that I was still conscious. As long as I'm not lying flat on my face on the floor she'll see no problem. If she had known about this couldn't she at least given me a bit of a heads up? Ugh, of course she'd forget and remember at the last minute. But, October is not last minute; she had three months to tell me! Break down the fact that she's sending me away! She knew I'd freak out, I know that she knew that I'd freak out, but even if everyone did know it doesn't stop the fact that I'm freaking out!

Author's Note:

Thank you very much for reading. Please review, it's very helpful. I've nearly finished that picture; only need a few more hours, pity I haven't got the software for the scanner though. Anyone know any good places to download from? I'm sorry the chapters are so short but I get distracted easily like right now I need to go draw. Bye x

(If you do review tell me if he should have a lip ring! I'm asking you so you have to review to tell me! I'm evil hehe...)


End file.
